fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Catherine
|fullname = Cassandra Rubens Charon |jap_fullname = |alias = Thunderstrike Cassandra |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human |age =27 (Pre-Timeskip) 32 (Post-Timeskip) |relatives = Charon (ancestor) |nationality =Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |residence =Garreg Mach Monastery |home = |faction(s) =Church of Seiros |occupation(s)=Teacher at the Officers Academy One of the Knights of Seiros |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |firstjoined = |firstfought = |class =Swordmaster |voiceby =Laura Post |jap_voiceby = Chie Matsuura }} Catherine is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She teaches at the Officers Academy and is one of the Knights of Seiros. As an instructor at the Academy, she offers lessons in Swords and Brawling. She hails from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and was once known as Lady Cassandra, a noblewoman of House Charon. She possesses a major Crest of Charon. She is 27 years old at the start of the game. Profile Catherine is an alu﻿mnus of the Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy. She is a fearsome swordswoman who wields Thunderbrand, one of the legendary weapons﻿ known as the Heroes' Relics, and is loyal to Archbishop Rhea. Catherine was born to House Charon in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. When she was still a student at the Officers Academy, she and her classmates were tasked with killing monsters, but they were ambushed and she nearly died. Rhea saved her and nursed her back to health. Some time after graduating, she was implicated in a plot to kill the king and had to flee the kingdom, becoming an outlaw. She sought safety at Garreg Mach Monastery and Rhea took her in. During this period, she also was responsible for capturing Christophe and turning him over to the Knights of Seiros for execution. Personality As one of the most powerful Knights of Seiros, Catherine is extremely loyal to the Church and Rhea especially, explicitly hinted as an attachment. In her supports, she tells that she wouldn't hesitate to kill former allies and acquaintances if Rhea ordered her to. That said, Catherine is conflicted about her actions, as her role in Christophe's death continues to haunt her. In-Game Base Stats NPC= |-| Playable= As an Enemy Battle of Garreg Mach The Fight for Fhirdiad Growth Rates |50% |50% |25% |40% |55% |30% |30% |20% |25% |} Maximum Stats |92 |70 |36 |56 |75 |43 |42 |37 |35 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Ragnarok | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Catherine is a powerful physical attacker right out of the gate, having good speed and strength that only get better as she levels up, along with a decent amount of health. Her dexterity growth can be a bit shaky, though, and it starts considerably lower than her strength and speed, so she can sometimes have accuracy problems. However, besides the aforementioned stats, Catherine's growths are unremarkable, especially in terms of her defenses, meaning any blows that hit her are going to hurt, and she won't be the best at dodging due to sub-par luck. Another major issue with Catherine is her skill proficiencies; she might be strong with Swords and Brawling, but due to having no other strengths, a weakness in Reason, and due to War Master being unavailable to her, it can be very tricky trying to promote her to any of the Master-tier classes, especially Mortal Savant. It is likely that the player will want to keep her as a Swordmaster since it is the best class for her to utilize Thunderbrand. Training up her Brawling skill can still be useful, giving her access to Healing Focus, but she sadly cannot become a Brawler or Grappler. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) *Linhardt *Caspar *Dimitri *Ashe *Ingrid *Lorenz *Lysithea *Leonie *Seteth *Gilbert *Alois *Shamir Quotes :Catherine/Quotes Possible Endings Catherine - Free Knight :Catherine left the Knights of Seiros and set out to travel across Fódlan. With Thunderbrand in hand, she wandered the countryside, seeking always to defend the innocent and punish the wicked. Her many years of heroics ensured that she would always be remembered by the people as a beloved folk hero. Catherine - Guardian of Zanado :When Rhea resigned her position of archbishop and left the Church of Seiros, Catherine followed. She devoted herself wholly to Rhea's protection, and the two lived a life of quiet seclusion. Though Thunderbrand remained always by her side, she came to be known by a different name: the Guardian of Zanado. Catherine and Shamir :After quitting the Knights of Seiros, Catherine and Shamir set out on a lifelong journey together. The pair were inseparable as they traveled across Fódlan, and eventually wound up in Shamir’s homeland of Dagda. They faced many hardships on their adventures, some of which were self-inflicted, as the duo had a way of sticking their noses into others’ business in their efforts to right wrongs. It is said, however, that no foe they encountered ever proved a match for the combined might of Shamir’s marksmanship and Catherine’s Thunderbrand. Catherine and Alois :Alois officially took up the title of captain of the Knights of Seiros. In this new role, he led the knights to many victories, and was much beloved. At the same time, he developed a reputation for gullibility, and his subordinates began to play tricks on him regularly. To help him deal with this, Catherine volunteered her services as an adviser. She kept a look out for him, and put a stop to these antics before they began. The combination of the kindly captain and the intimidating wielder of Thunderbrand proved strong, and the Knights of Seiros prospered. Catherine and Seteth (Azure Moon route, Silver Snow route*) : After the war, Seteth fully confessed his love to Catherine and asked her to marry him. Intending to accompany Rhea to a life of seclusion, however, Catherine declined. Over the years, as Seteth worked to rebuild the church from the monastery, he continued to write love letters to Catherine. When the rebuilding effort was complete, he journeyed to the Red Canyon, where she and Rhea had been living, and delivered all of his letters by hand. Catherine was deeply moved, and with Rhea's blessing and no more reason to refuse him, she accepted his proposal. The two were wed and lived out their lives happily alongside Rhea. : * Requires Byleth to have an A Support or higher with Rhea. Catherine and Caspar (Azure Moon route) : When Rhea absconded her post as archbishop, Catherine resigned from the Knights of Seiros and followed in order to protect her. They were joined by Catherine's new husband, Caspar, who had the same goal, and together they retired to a life of seclusion in the Red Canyon. Caspar and Catherine spent the bulk of their days farming and hunting, but since neither was content to go a day without wielding a weapon, they sparred routinely. The sound of their swords ringing out, in time with Caspar's heated cries, was heard daily across the valley. Catherine and Byleth (Verdant Wind and Silver Snow) : Byleth announced his marriage to Catherine shortly after becoming leader of the United Kingdom of Fodlan. While the king focused on the rebuilding effort, Catherine worked as his bodyguard, and when the situation called for military force, she mobilized the troops and went to battle. Under her watchful eye, Fodlan entered a new era of peace. A common saying among the people was that the king of Fodlan had two weapons: the Sword of the Creator, and his fearsome wife. Catherine and Byleth (Azure Moon) : Byleth announced his marriage to Catherine shortly after becoming archbishop of the Church of Seiros. While the archbishop focused on the rebuilding effort, Catherine worked as his bodyguard, and when the situation called for military force, she mobilized the troops and went to battle. Under her watchful eye, Fodlan entered a new era of peace. A common saying among the people was that the king of Fodlan had two weapons: the Sword of the Creator, and his fearsome wife. Etymology Catherine comes from the earlier Greek name Hekaterine, which derives from hekateros "each of the two". Originated from the goddess Hecate; it's related to Greek aikia "torture"; or a Coptic name meaning "my consecration of your name". In the early Christian era it became associated with Greek katharos "pure". The name was borne by a semi-legendary 4th-century saint and martyr, Saint Catherine, from Alexandria who was tortured on a spiked wheel. Trivia * Despite the name of her signature weapon Thunderbrand, her Reason Magic is geared towards Fire Magic rather than Thunder. * Catherine, Cyril, Seteth and Gilbert are the only characters (excluding the houses leaders and their retainers) that won't join the army if a specific house is chosen. Gallery Catherine SRank.png|CG artwork of Catherine at S Support Catherine Model.png|Catherine's model in Three Houses. Catherine with Raitei.png|Catherine with the Thunderbrand. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters